poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Next morning/Battling the Plesiosaur
Here's how the next morning and battling the Plesiosaur goes in The Plesiosaur. is now morning, and we see Seamus, Blackie, and Zeñorita making repairs to the boat engine Blackie: He sure knows how to cut off an engine. a wrench Seamus: Indeed. How's it coming, zebra? Zeñorita: out and grabs a ratchet "Zeñorita", and it doing just fine here. Since my papá has fixed engines before this isn't hard for me to do. the barrel pops up Vinny: The barrel! Brian: What did you say, Vinny? Vinny: I see the barrel! Human Applejack: a pole to pull it, when Plesiosaur: out of the water Human Applejack: Whoa Nelly! Plesiosaur: grabs her Human Applejack: it with the stock of her coachgun Back ya' dirty varmint! Back! Back! Plesiosaur: snarls Willy: up to the front Seamus: What are you doing? Brian: Making a call. heads into the cabin and grabs the radio Brian: Hello? Coast guard? Anyone there? then Seamus grabs a baseball bat Brian: Coast guard, this is... Seamus: up and then smashes the radio with the bat Willy: through the window in shock Seamus: Excuse me, Brian. Brian: That's great! THAT'S JUST GREAT! NOW WHERE ARE WE, HUH?! YOU'RE CRAZY SEAMUS, YOU KNOW THAT?! YOU'RE CRAZY! Seamus: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Brian: You're crazy! But I'll tell you this.. Sunil Nevla: Um guys, I hate to interrupt but I think the beast is coming back for it's feeding. Willy: Someone hook me another barrel. Human Fluttershy: a barrel Willy: and the harpoon lodges into the beast's left side Seamus: After it! start to chase the beast Seamus: Full throttle! Get the whale along side it! Willy: annoyed WILLY! Blackie: I can't do that, the engine won't take it! Seamus: Just do it, sheep! Blackie: and opens the throttle Willy: Faster!!! to the very front 5 degrees port! speed along side the beast Willy: Hard-a-port! then turns the boat hard left and as the beast passes by, Willy fires another harpoon into it's right side Plesiosaur: snarls beast then swims along the starboard side of the boat, as it does Blackie shoots at it with his revolver. beast goes back under water, but the barrels are still on the surface Seamus: Head for those barrels. drives the boat up to them Brian: one of the barrels Human Applejack: the other then hook the ropes on the back boat cleats Plesiosaur: the boat Seamus: He's pulling us! beast continues the beast pulls them, it sends water cascading into the boat Human Rarity: He's flooding it! Zoe Trent: yelps to avoid the water it stops Spongebob: Thomas We're stopping! beast then comes out of the water Plesiosaur: roars Dolphy: Get out of the way. fires another harpoon at the beast and it lodges into the beast's snout Plesiosaur: and then goes back underwater he does the barrel gets stuck Seamus: Prevent him from leaving us! Gail Trent: I can't he's trying to run! Brian: as the barrel flies pass Seamus: Hang on! beast starts pulling the boat again Sunil Nevla: Oh no, not again! Seamus: Gail Keep preventing him from leaving us, you son of a gun! water cascades into the boat as it pulls them Human Rarity: yelps Zoe Trent: (yelping as the water cascades in) the stern cleats pop off Russel Ferguson: I don't think he's gonna leave just yet. the barrels turn around Skyla: It's coming back! Seamus: Hang on! I'm going to the shadows! the boat and starts driving to the swallower water Penny Ling: Oh finally! then Seamus starts to open the throttle Blackie: Seamus, that's too fast. SEAMUS!!! Seamus: You shut your wool! You wolf exterminator! goes faster till the engines are smoking Blackie: Seamus! Seamus doesn't listen and opens the throttle more, and smoke is now bellowing from the engines they stopped Zeñorita: Los motores no pueden tomarlo, podrían soplar! there was a bang! Vinny: We're stuck! Spongebob: a fire extinguisher and puts out a fire coming from the engines Blackie: You idiot! You blew the engines! Now, we're stuck here! Human Pinkie: Now how are we gonna kill this thing? Willy: and then he eyes Zeñorita's knapsack and gets an idea Hey, I have an idea. Zenorita: What? Willy: Reptile's have tough skin, if we can inject venom in it's mouth. He can die. Brian: Oh, yeah. That's a brilliant idea. Dolphy: Oh, what? You've got any better suggestions?! Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Chronicles